Breaking the Heart
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: Sherlock' and John's holiday isn't so much holiday when John meets his old friend. Johnlock. Whump. Slight co with Hamish Macbeth.
1. Lochdubh

**Hello**

**This is third the story of my Breaking series and like I always do, there are crossovers. Now mainly with Hamish Macbeth, tv-series not the books. **

**I got the idea to this story from ACD's story SH- The Adventure of the Black Baronet, so this's some way based to that. **

* * *

The fall was coming and fast when Hamish Macbeth crossed the Lockdubh's main street and opened the shop's door.

"Rory."

"Hamish." Rory greeted the local policeman who walked inside his shop his little dog following him. They both turned to watch short blond man who dropped his shopping on the desk.

"On holiday?" Rory asked gently but really curious to know. He couldn't actually remember when there had been any outside customers last time.

"Yeah, little break." Blond man smiled and Rory couldn't do but smile back. Something about those kind eyes catch him.

"Staying here?" Hamish asked and looked Jock who was now sitting at the feet of the blond his tail swaying happily.

"At my uncle's place." Other man, taller, dark haired and definitely not smiling answered when he walked beside his friend and put some more shopping on the pile.

"Who that may be?"

The man just sniffed but before he could answer the smaller man stopped him. "Not now Sherlock." Warning voice, bit cold and tired. The man called Sherlock watched him friend and nodded. "Major Maclean, my mother's older brother."

"Oh, you are Alexandra's cousin?" Rory asked and Hamish stilled. Sherlock watched him with interest. "So, you were her fiancé, that Hamish Macbeth."

"I don't know your name." Hamish snarled. It still hurt to hear her name and the guilty never eased.

"Sherlock Holmes. This's Doctor John Watson. We are here just two weeks to relax about our little ordeal."

"Right. And can I see your weapon Doctor Watson?" Hamish asked and John grinned. When he drew out his SIG on his back holster Sherlock sighed. "Really John?"

"Bad habit. I never go anywhere without it." John gave the special made weapon to Hamish who looked it like it was about to bit him. "Not loaded." John pulled the magazine out of his pocket.

"And I think you have permission to carry this?"

John looked sheepishly at Sherlock and hold out his badge.

Rory and Hamish stared it.

"I though you quit John." Sherlock looked suddenly like he was about to explode.

"Quit that act 'Lock. This is nothing to do with you." John sighed.

"Oh, right, really? And now, now you say that you still work for my brother?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"For _Mycroft_ god's sake! I can't believe you! And yes, I think that it's everything to do with me! That affects our work. And now that we just have worked out our relationship!"

"No it doesn't. And you know it. Calm down and we speak later." John sounded suddenly angry and he rubbed his chest. Again Sherlock's mood winded and he looked worried again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Go find James. Please."

Sherlock stared at John, and then he just nodded and without any word left.

"Sorry about that." John murmured when Hamish gave back his SIG.

"You two together?"

"Yeah, and it's still more than complicated relationship, believe me. We are not in any way like many other normal people. We have our past and our works and so. How much?" John asked when Rory gave him the already packed bag.

"See you around, I think." John smiled when he was handed the money and Hamish wished him a good day. A bit later he walked out the shop and watched Mazda's newest sportwagon what headed toward Maclean's place.

"Problems." TV John was suddenly behind Hamish.

"You can say?" Hamish wasn't sure that he wanted to know, because he had his own bad feelings from those two men.

"Definitely." TV John frowned.

"The taller man was Alexandra's cousin. The blond is his boyfriend."

"Doctor John Hamish Watson."

They turned to see Doc Brown who was appeared behind them.

"Know him?"

"No. But I used to read his blog when I could. Though he was dead, like that other fellow too."

Hamish watched his dog who seemed disappointed that John had left.

"Jock liked him."

They all looked the dog.

"So, what blog?" TV John asked.


	2. Major's guests

_To Nosferatu's-Cigarette-Binge. Thanks._

James wasn't sure anymore that this holiday middle of the autumn (when there was no holiday from school, his mother had been bit of disappointed) was good idea. Yes, he was agreed when his father who had suggested that he could went to Scotland with his uncle and his _friend – turned - boyfriend_. Yes, it would be fun to see his great uncle, but he had just lost his daughter and atmosphere between Sherlock and John was something… well, something. James wasn't actually sure what was going on. Oh yeah, there was really crazy story behind those two what didn't actually helped the matter. One moment everything seemed to be alright. John and Sherlock, laughing and giggling, and kissing. _Great_. Then, like now, something what other had went and done what started the sulking in the car. All the way from London back and forth. James sighed. But he was also glad. His uncle was actually alive. And first time he could actually spent time with him, to let know what kind of man was Sherlock Holmes. And John. Well, John was just great. He was kind. He sure didn't look like much but he was just charming and fun. He had lot and lot war stories and medical stories and he had hell of kind storyteller. But he avoids answering questions to what happened to him in Africa. He didn't spoke his late wife. James knew that John hold a medallion where was Mary's picture. Sherlock and John had fight from it one night in hotel (the hotelkeeper had tried to interrupt them, but had withdrawn quickly). Sherlock was jealous and possessive and John couldn't just let go. Not yet anyway. John had actually suggested that he could put Sherlock's picture there too. Sherlock had sulked two whole days.

James watched how the Lochdubh's small village drifted pass him and sighed again. He watched the cold looking sea. He watched the mountains and trees. He had sighed a lot lately and he sighed more.

He just hoped that his father was right, that something always happened when John and Sherlock were on move. Although they supposed to be on holiday.

"Haven't been here in ages." Sherlock murmured when he drive the car and turned left. Now they could see the mansion. Sherlock looked tired. He and James had taken turns to drive, because John couldn't and both men were already exhausted. Mycroft had suggested that they could take the train, but both had rejected the idea out of hand. Sherlock hated the train travelling (and his own words "I have done my travelling with those for a life time when I was in India. I NEVER WANT TO SEE TRAIN AGAIN." No one dared to ask why) and John because he just knew Sherlock.

"When I was child and Alexandra, who was really annoying, threatened to shoot me."

"What you did?" John asked, not looking Sherlock, who suddenly grinned. And everything seemed to be alright again. The atmosphere lightened again. James sighed. Again.

"Oh, some experiments."

"Should have known." John murmured and turned the book over.

"Read that?" James asked and leaned forward and John offered it for him. It was one of Alexandra's. "Was she good?"

"Not as good as John." Sherlock said and John turned his face away to hide his grin, but James could see him over the side mirror and John really looked happy.

"Not mine kind of stories, I have to say." John tilted his head looking the house when they stopped.

"Not so sure about that. You can be really romantic some days."

"Shut up 'Lock." John opened the door but Sherlock pulled him back and kissed him. James hid his face back of the book.

"So can you, if you just want." John grinned and slipped out and saw older man coming to greet them.

"Ah, you must be John." Major Maclean offered his hand and John took it.

"Sir." John greeted the man.

"Roddy." Major said and turned to look Sherlock.

"Uncle." Sherlock nodded and the older man studied him. "So you are alive."

"Don't sound so bitter uncle."

"I'm not. Actually, I'm glad that you're alive. James. Glad to see you at last. How is your father? No time to come here?"

"I think we all know what kind of man he is sir." James said, suppressing his sigh.

"Cal me just uncle. Oh, this is Edie. She takes care of the food and the house."

They didn't miss the warm and fond look crossing over Major's face when he introduced his housekeeper. Edit looked the newcomers.

"I have prepared three rooms." Her eyes went between Sherlock and John, who didn't said anything so Edit kept her mouth shut. She was old-mannered woman, but something about these two got her curious wake up. She decided to focus her attention to the youngest newcomer.

"I hope you have good time in here. Although, I'm not sure what you can do here, except hunt or fishing. Or hiking. "

James smiled his charming smile and melted Edit's heart. "I think I can handle that. Can you show my room?"

"You are okay with two rooms?" Major asked from Sherlock who just nodded, and sent a gaze to John. "We are both injured, so sleeping in same bed can be bit uncomfortable."

"Right right."

"Met Alexandra's fiancé."

"Hamish? Oh, I'm still bit worried about him. He tried suicide not long a go."

"What a shame. He looked very capable police officer."

Behind them John laughed. "That was new 'Lock."

"What?"

"You said…"

"I know what I said. And I noticed that he is very observant and clever. Pointed your gun right away."

Major nodded. "Yes, Hamish is that. I think he would have been moved out of here if he doesn't always give the glory to others. In addition, we keep a few things, hmm, in our own, so we don't advertising those."

"I see." John muttered and halted. Sherlock followed his gaze up the stairs.

She was beautiful with her copper-coloured hair and heavy eyelid green eyes.

"Ah, your family is here." Her voice was music. "How glad to meet them." She started to condescend and her every movement were elegant and nobble like she was a queen. Major's smile was tight.

"Yes. This Sherlock Holmes, my sister's youngest son and his… boyfriend John Watson. And James Holmes, Mycroft's son. This, gentlemen, is Lady Lavington, also my guest couple of days."

When she offered her hand to Sherlock, he bowed and kissed it lightly, smiling politely. She kissed James' cheek and asked about his father who she had met not long a go. But when she turned to see John, there suddenly was more warmness in her voice.

"Oh John, how glad to see you again." And she kissed him right on the mouth.


End file.
